Up Out of the Sea, Now up on Land
by greenGo-pingGo
Summary: A twist on the classic tale by Hans Christian Anderson...with the sad ending but even sadder because it is my creation Phillip
1. Up Out of the Sea, Now up on Land

Up out of the sea, Now up on land

Once upon a time, in the waters deep, in an ocean far away, there lived a mermaid. She lived and grew up in a palace in the sea, for she was the youngest of seven princesses. She had everything, she had a wonderful family, a wonderful complection, and the lightest platinum hair in the sea, she and her sisters had an undersea garden that was the envy of the ocean, and the list would go on for ever, but in short she had it all. Yet she was not happy. She longed to be with the humans and not with the fish. She adored the human world. The sights, the sounds and the smells, she loved it all. But there was one little problem...her father, the ruler of the oceans seven, forbid her or her sisters to ever surface.

This day in particular was special, this day was her sixteenth birthday. In the ancient Atlantian tradition, once a merperson turns sixteen, he or she may have any one thing (but it had to go through the king) and that thing must be approved. The young princess's wish was to be on land, even if it were for one day. But her father still refused her birthday wish, so Ariel went to the sea-witch.

The sea-witch promised the young princess the world and more. She promised Ariel legs, and three days to win the love of her crush, the crush she fancied since she saw him. Her crush happened to be a prince, a prince of a kingdom off the coast of Spain. She thought he was the handsomest man on 'two fins', and she wanted him, her prince charming. There was a catch however, Ariel had to give up her beautiful voice. She had to win the prince with actions, and her sparkling personality...in only three days.

Ariel agreed, and promised her loyalty to the old hag if she failed to enchant the prince. Her tail split into two equal parts, or legs. Before now merpeople were born underwater and they died underwater, and upon dying they turned into the foam on top of the sea. However upon the age of fifteen they had the chance to go upon land...but that was when Ariel's grandmother was ruler of the seas. She had told Ariel and her sisters of her adventures on the land, and it fascinated each princess. But upon her death and the death of his wife, the king had become very bitter towards humans. He abolished the privilege of surfacing and exiled anyone who dare do it.

Her two friends who were small in stature, helped the young princess surface. Her two friends where a lonesome hermit, and a small overly-social guppy of a fish. They couldn't help but to argue the whole way to the surface about whose fault it was for what had just happened. Ariel knew the blame game didn't solve anything. As they fought and played the blame game, memories of her childhood came flooding back as if she just lived it yesterday.

As they made their way to land they rested on a pile of rocks, which made Ariel uncomfortable, but she couldn't go anywhere public, for she was overly exposed. All the stories her grandmother had told her, the humans didn't walk around the way the people of the sea did, the humans had covering. They were covered from head to toe in something called clothing.

Ariel was resting upon the rocks and the sand when a strange but familiar bird swooped down and was surprised by what he saw. This bird knew the princess very well, for although it was forbidden the young princess took treasures that she and her sisters found on sunken ships. They never told their father. The crab was in such a state of shock he didn't realize that the bird had helped Ariel get changed and get used to her legs.

All of a sudden a dog came barking and scared Ariel so bad that she lost control of her balance and fell back into the ocean. She was soaked, now more than ever, for now she was dry. She had gotten back up to see what had startled her so, but she couldn't find it wherever she gazed. She now needed to find her prince and soon for the end of her first day was quickly drawing nearer.

She wondered aimlessly trying to find the man she wracked her brain with at night. She saw a palace and looked around there first. No luck. She went up and down the beach. Still nothing. She had become very fatigued and set rest on top of the sand. There was music and song on land, and this music had lulled her to sleep. When she woke a dog was staring her in the face, and this startled her so much she sought refuge on top of a fairly large rock. She heard a voice calling a name...but there was no one in her field of view. That is until a tall handsome man turned the corner. The young princess's heart fell deep into her stomach. This was it...the one she pursued for so long.

She had remembered a story her grandmother had told her when she was a little girl. It was about the birds that fly upon the trees like the fish swim upon the coral. The questions she asked and the answers she got was still as vivid as the day it happened.

One question stuck out in her mind the clearest. It was of what happened when the creatures of her fantasies and of her own people upon their death. The answer her grandmother gave was this "We have not immortal souls, we shall never live again; but, like the green sea-weed, when once it has been cut off, we can never flourish more. Human beings, on the contrary, have a soul which lives forever, lives after the body has been turned to dust. It rises up through the clear, pure air beyond the glittering stars."

But the little mermaid also wanted to know how a merperson was to receive an immortal soul and the answer her grandmother gave was simple..."You cannot have an immortal soul, unless a man were to love you so much that you were more to him than his father or mother; and if all his thoughts and all his love were fixed upon you, and the priest placed his right hand in yours, and he promised to be true to you here and hereafter, then his soul would glide into your body and you would obtain a share in the future happiness of mankind. He would give a soul to you and retain his own as well; but this can never happen."

"But why my grandmother?" she asked.

"Because my darling, you have a tail and those creatures up on the lands are fickle creatures. They love creatures that also have two legs, up there legs are the determination of beauty not the tails we have down here. To them your just tomorrow nights dinner." told the elegant old woman.

"So that means they eat our kind?" asked the princess.

"Yes my dear..."

"Than I will give all my years and my tail to make a human love me...to hold me...to think of me as the center of the universe." she said the princess frankly.

"You can't my dear...you can't be who you are not. You were born a mermaid and like so many before you...you must die like a mermaid." the wiser of the two said solemnly. The little mer maid looked at her tail and sighed, she thought that there must be a way out of this and to be with the humans.

The prince's voice snapped her out of her dreamlike state. But that didn't stop her from re-entering her delusory persona upon seeing his face. She stared for what was in her mind an eternity, but was only mere seconds. It took both the prince and the princess by shock when a strange dog had pounced upon the princess. The dog then licked her face as if they knew each other. Prince Eric then pulled the dog of the young maiden, and looked at the tag.

"Maximilian? Strange name for a dog..." he looked at the princess and asked her if she agreed, and she did. He looked back at the dog and his taggs. "But there isn't any address...would you like to live with me in the palace?" he asked the dog, and the dog barked in agreement. "Outstanding! But the one thing that has to go is that name, how about Max? Sounds more like a dogs name...doesn't it?" he asked the maiden. She nodded in agreement. "You don't talk much do you?" once again sh nodded, but this time from side-to-side. "Lets go to my palace, you must have dinner with us. We're having crab!" and they walked away.

Once they got to the palace they were met by the maid. The maid had escorted the young maiden to the bathroom, to wash up.

"Here is the bathroom. The prince would like guests to wash up for dinner, so I drew you a bath, just call me when your done." said the maid.

The princess agreed to the best of her ability. And got into the tub, and splashed around in the water as if she were in the ocean again. And a knock at the door stopped her frolicking in the tub.

"Dear...are you done?" the maid poked her head into the room. The princess shook her head yes and got out of the tub. "Here's a towel, dry off, and go on into the first room on the left. There is a dress on the bed, just for you. When your done come downstairs, and I'll take to the dining room." and with that she left her alone to get dressed.

Ariel dried off and went to the room. She was amazed by the detail in the dress, but she didn't know how to put it on. She tried tying it, but it did not stay. She tried stepping into it, but it caught at her hips. She couldn't figure it out, so she went to the top of the grand staircase, and motioned for the maid to come up and she did.

"What's wrong?" asked the maid. Ariel holds up the dress. "You don't like it?" Ariel shook her head no.

"You can't put it on?" Ariel shook her head yes. "O.K. let me show you...first un-zip the zipper, put it over our head, and turn and zip up."

Ariel grinned and followed the maid. They came up to a door and the maid opened the door. "Here we are..." Ariel walked through the door and sat at the table.

"Are you comfortable?" asked the prince. Ariel nodded her head yes.

"My young prince I dare say, you must get a life...and find a wife." said his count.

"My oldest and dearest friend, I will marry the one who stole my heart, the one who saved my life." said the prince. Ariel perked upon hearing that, and grinned from ear to ear.

The maid now has re-entered with the crabs.

"Here you go, here are your crabs." the plates were uncovered and Ariel felt sick to her stomach and pushed the crab away, and clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong? Don't you like crab?" asked prince Eric, Ariel shook her head no. "That's O.K. we can get something else." he pulled the maid over and asked if she could bring a salad. The maid obliged and brought a salad to them. "Is that better my fair maiden." Ariel nodded and dug in.

Ariel got done and went down to the ocean. The prince came out and gazed as well. Though Ariel didn't notice.

"Such a beautiful sunset...don't you agree?" asked the prince.

Ariel was started and looked behind her. She waited and nodded to her love. She heard squawking and barking, and looked in the direction of the noise. She spun the prince to show his dog barking at the gulls.

"Max you silly mut, get over here and leave those birds alone." The dog ran full speed and knocked the princess down. To show Ariel he liked her very much, he started to lick her face.

"Max down boy." and he retreats from her body. Ariel yawned, having gone through a long day. Eric senses his maiden is tired and takes her back to the palace. He ushers her up to her room and tells her to rest up, they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

Ariel laid tossing and turning for a few hours, and when she got to sleep around midnight.

The maid is in Ariel's room, trying to wake her up. But it is to no avail. She walked over to the rooms vanity, and placed a light blue satin dress on it. She walked out of the room, and gets a bucket of water and splashed it on her to wake her up. And it worked.

"My dear, you mustn't keep the prince waiting. Here's a dress..." holds dress up to Ariel. "Eric is in the carriage."

The prince and princess took the carriage to a field and a fair. Ariel got excited and pointed at the fair, and looked at Eric. Her eyes said to him..._let's go there...please._ The carriage took a swing towards the fair. Ariel went all over with the prince. They saw a sign that advertised a dance competition.

"Mam...do you like boats?" asked Eric, and ariel nodded yes. "Then I have a surprise for you." he took her to a large lake, that looked like the beach. It had sand and the sand-grass, and gulls.

"I do feel bad not knowing your name. What is it?" Ariel took her finger and wrote her name in the sand, one letter at a time.

"Ariel...that's beautiful name. Would you like to go for a ride Ariel? She shook her head vigorously.

"Do you live far away?" asked Eric. Ariel thinks for a minute, and nods yes.

"Do you have any siblings." Ariel nods and tugs at her hair, telling Eric she has sisters."How many?" Ariel counts the names of her sisters on her hands to get an accurate amount and she shows Eric six fingers.

"Wow six sisters. Are you the eldest?"She shakes her head no. "The middle?" Once again Ariel shakes her head no.

"The youngest...and how old are you anyway nineteen? Ariel shakes her head no and points her pointer down "Eighteen?" She shakes her head no and points down twice as if saying two more. "Sixteen? Really? You don't look sixteen, you look more like a nineteen year old. Are you sure you are sixteen?"

While everything was going as well as it could be and the boat tipped. There were a group of electric-eels swimming under the boat. Two heads popped out of the water, with glowing eyes. Those eyes were a direct link to the sea-hag who was relieved. She didn't want them to get together. She used her magic to morph into a human, to stop her. She swam towards the surface to pry them apart. Eric and Ariel made their way back to the fair.

When they got back to the fair they saw the booth to sign up for the contest. The lady working the booth was hard at work, behind some curtains, on paperwork. "Hello..."said the prince.

"Just a minute...I'll be with you in a minute" cried a lady. She bursted through the door mere seconds later. "How may I help you."

"My name is Eric, and this young lady is Ariel...we would like to sign up for your contest. I hope its not too late."

"Why hello my prince, you don't need an introduction...I know who you are. Hello miss Ariel. You know you are very pretty...I hope you're the one." said the strange lady in an excited tone. "Oh and it is never too late for you. But it does start in ten minutes."

They agreed and signed some paperwork and received their contest buttons...they were number twenty-one.

"Please remember that if you don't return the pins you will be billed for new ones." said the lady. They were happy enough to dance they could have sold their sold their souls to the devil, but they agreed.

"Thank you! Have fun and try your best!"

"Thank you we will." said the prince, and they walked away.

"Remember if you don't want to sit and wait you can stroll the grounds. If you decide to walk around, remember that if you don't show up within two minutes of your number being called you will be disqualified at once." called the lady. "And thank you for signing up have a great day!"

When they herd their number on the PA they made their way to the stage, and started dancing. They received the highest score and won.

They got back into the carriage and went to the palace. On the way back Ariel had fallen asleep. They got back and Eric shook her gently, just enough to wake her up.

"We're back." said the prince. But the young princess fell back to sleep. He went to shake her again. But this time she did not wake. The prince picked her up and took her inside.

"Please take her upstairs...I'm going out to the verandah. And with that the maid and count brought her upstairs and got her ready for bed. She awoke around midnight, to get some water. She heard a strange noise from the outside of her window. She looked out and saw her prince and a strange metal object. She waved but he didn't see her, and she went back to sleep.

The next morning Ariel awoke to a strange, loud thump. She saw her flightful friend. He congratulated her and left, but he flew into a pole. She wondered what was going on. She got dressed and went outside to see exactly what he was talking about. He said the prince was being betrothed. She was elated. She ran back inside to see Eric in the arms of another woman. She couldn't take it. She ran outside, to see her friends.

A herald came out to proclaim the marriage of prince Eric and lady Vanessa. And to make matters worse the young lady came over to speak with Ariel. But Ariel didn't want to speak with her, so she started to run from her.

"Now young lady, didn't your father teach you manners? Walking away from someone when they are talking to you is ill-mannered." bellowed Vanessa, and Ariel walked back to listen to her. "I saw you earlier, and I don't want you to compromise this wedding. You are not to step one foot on the wedding boat. Now leave, and don't come back." she snapped. Ariel walked back to the dock, and saw her three friends waiting.

"He didn't kiss you?" asked Sebastian. Ariel shook her head no.

"Now she'll never win a soul..." started flounder.

"Flounder, what are you talking about?" asked Sebastian.

"Her immortal soul, that's the whole reason she did this. To get an immortal soul. When she was little, her grandmother said merpeople live for hundreds of years, but their soul doesn't live forever like the humans. But if a human was able to fall in love with her, and were to marry her, her soul would live on, forever.

Her feathered friend slammed into the dock and started to ramble, causing confusion for he was leaving words out.

"What's going on? Please be clear, we can't understand when you leave words out." said the crustaceous friend.

"Its quite simple, the prince is marrying someone else."

"Yes we know that..." said Flounder

"But did you know it is the sea-witch?"

"No. We did not." said Sebastian. "Flounder take Ariel to that ship, Scuttle stall the wedding."

Stalling the wedding was easier said that done, for they had already started exchanging vows.

"Please repeat after me... I, Eric, take you Vanessa to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love." said the priest.

Eric repeated flawlessly, still under a trance.

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you." said the priest.

Once again Eric repeated the section of vows.

"I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God." finished the priest.

Eric finished his vows.

"And now the bride...I, Vanessa, take you Eric, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God." said the priest. And Vanessa said her vows the same way Eric's was said.

"And now in unison: Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." said the priest, and they repeated the tail-end of the vows.

"Now...Do you Eric, take Vanessa to be your lawfully wedded bride, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do." said Eric

"And do you Vanessa, take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do." said Vanessa, and a flock of birds appear from the side of the ship

"Then by the power invested in me by the Holy Catholic Church, I now pronounce you man and wife." Ariel is no on the ship, hearing the tail-end of the ceremony. " You may kiss the bride."

The flock of birds attack Vanessa and she can't get a chance to seal the marriage. But then forcibly takes the prince into a loving embrace, and with that, she sealed the deal. Ariel's tail re-appeared and she was pulled back to the ocean. In the ocean she stayed, for over three-hundred years, and she died old, alone, and dumb.

Before she died she wrote one thing, and one thing only. That thing is...

After three hundred years, thus shall we float into the kingdom of heaven, and we may even get there sooner, unseen we can enter the houses of men, where there are children, and for every day on which we find a good child, who is the joy of his parents and deserves their love, our time of probation is shortened. The child does not know, when we fly through the room, that we smile with joy at his good conduct, for we can count one year less of our three hundred years. But when we see a naughty or a wicked child, we shed tears of sorrow, and for every tear a day is added to our time of trial! but I couldn't feel the freedom of an immortal soul. I couldn't feel it because I failed my quest, my quest for an immortal soul. So now I sit on top of the ocean as foam. I sit and wonder how I could have changed any one thing, and completed my journey, my quest.

Fin


	2. Mermaid No More Script to the Story

Alternate Script to "The Little Mermaid"

Mermaid no More

_A silhouette of Ariel had just got her tongue to the Evil Sea witch Ursula, for a pair of legs and was now trying desperately to get up to the surface. Her arms flailing. Her body going nowhere. Just trying to get to air, her human lungs not being able to breathe underwater. Sebastian and flounder trying very hard to get her to the surface. The camera zooms in on her, she has long blond hair and big green eyes. _

**Sebastian**: I knew dis woulda happened man!

**Flounder**: Don't you pin this on me!

_Ariel was now scowling at her two fighting friends. Back up on land Eric was playing his flute and thinking of the mysterious woman who had rescued him. There was this feeling he could not place, like something was about to happen. He kept walking along the beach with his dog Max. Eric is playing a flute and a strange dog comes over to the music, the dog is 'dancing' and once Eric stops the dog pounces on him. He looks at the dog's collar, the name on it says Maximilian._

**Eric**: Hmm…Maximilian that's a strange name for a dog…how 'bout I call you Max?

_Max barks in agreement._

**Eric**: Easy Boy, relax. S-h-h-h, relax. (Shushing the energetic dog) What's wrong boy? It's like you've seen a ghost.

_Max was still barking, and Eric still trying to shush him. He finally succeeds and follows Max over to the stairs._

**Eric**: I've looked everywhere for this girl…I can't think of anywhere else to look.

_The camera pans over the shore over to a massive amount of rocks by the stairs going up to the mainland. Ariel had just surfaced and now sitting on the stairs, her hair covering her breasts. She is trying to fathom the fact that now she has legs, while catching her breath._

**Sebastian**: (gravely) How could I let this happen to her…why couldn't I stop her?

**Flounder**: Why? You think that this is your fault? Well it's not, if it's anyone persons fault it's her father's. he is the on that destroyed her positions.

_The camera pans upward to show a silhouette of a bird. The bird starts flying closer and closer until it is in full view. It is Scuttle._

**Scuttle**: Well Ariel you look wonderful…I hope your father wasn't too mad about you leaving…There is something different about you...but what it is I have no clue

_Looking very intently at the person in front of her, he sees nothing, but guesses anyways. 'snaps' his feathers as if he knows exactly what's new_

**Scuttle**: D-d-d-on't tell me I'll get this trust me!

_Very excited_

**Scuttle**: You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know…I know that I'll get this right.

_Thinking intently as if this answer would affect his life forever _

**Scuttle**: What could it be? What could it be?

**Sebastian** (whispering to Flounder): This is going to take a bit of time for it to sink in.

**Flounder** (whispering back): Sebastian!! That's not nice!

**Sebastian**: 'Tis true man!

**Flounder**: Still…do you think we should tell him?

_Scuttle now wracking his brain, and hitting his head with his fist just hard enough to touch his head._

**Scuttle**: Think! Think! Think!

**Flounder**: Uh…Scuttle?

**Scuttle**: Not now Flounder, I'm thinking!

**Sebastian**: Scuttle…

**Scuttle**: Not now my little crustaceous friend, I'm thinking!

**Sebastian**: Scuttle…she has legs…she let the old hag cut out her tongue for three days on land.

**Scuttle**: (nonchalant) I knew that. I was testing your ability to see if I knew anything…you fail. (pause) Wai-ai-ait…rewind and explain to me why she has legs!

**Flounder**: She went to Ursula…

**Sebastian**: Traded her voice…

**Sebastian and Flounder**: (together) And got legs.

**Flounder**: Ariel's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her.

_We see Ariel off in the distance trying to get up._

**Scuttle**: Three days you say?

_She gets to her feet._

**Flounder**: Yah!

_She falls and drenching Scuttle, Flounder, and Sebastian in water. Crawls back up onto the stairs_

**Sebastian**: My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say?

**Flounder**: Umm…

**Sebastian**: (cutting him off) I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say!

**Flounder**: But…

**Sebastian**: (cutting him off again) Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be… just be…just be miserable for the rest of your life.

**Flounder**: But she sticks out like…like…like…Scuttle help me out here!

**Scuttle**: A sore thumb Flounder, the phrase you're looking for is a sore thumb.

**Flounder**: Thank you Scuttle. She sticks out like a sore thumb.

**Scuttle**: I'll take care of that. Ariel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see.

_Scuttle flies over to a long shirt and some rope. He thinks for a minute, and gets an idea. He flies over to her and starts wrapping her up in the shirt and securing it with the rope. As scuttle humanizes Ariel the camera pans back over to Eric and Max._

**Eric**: Max…Max! Where are you boy?

_Eric hears max about twenty feet away._

**Eric**: Max?!

_He sees his dog barking senseless, chasing Ariel up onto a rock._

**Eric**: Max . . . Max - Quiet Max! Why are you so boisterous?

_Looks over towards the rock and sees Ariel._

**Eric**: Look miss, I am sorry if my canine friend scared or hurt you in any way. Say have we met before?

_Eric started to trail off trying to think where he had seen the young maiden before. The camera shoots Ariel shaking her head no, then back to Eric thinking._

**Eric**: (rushing) He's harmless, really – (slower; at a regular speed) ... you... seem very familiar... to me. Are you sure haven't we met before?

_The camera shows Ariel who shyly but sadly shakes her head yes. _

**Eric**: We haven' met? Please you have to tell me your name anyway. What is it? What is your name?

_The camera frames Ariel fully and the back of Eric's head, who is looking as if she could not answer the question at hand._

**Eric**: (aggravated) Well what is your name?

_Ariel sighs and tries to say her name. She "says" Ariel, but no sound escapes her lips._

**Eric**: What's wrong? What is it?

_Ariel pats her __throat__, signaling that she can't speak._

**Eric**: You can't speak, can you?

_Ariel shakes her head no._

_Ariel looks frustrated at the fact that she can not tell Eric who she is. But gets an idea, and she starts to perform pantomime, hoing that Eric would get the picture. But unfortunately he doe not_

**Eric**: What is it?

_Looks worried that something might be wrong._

You're hurt?

_Shot of Ariel shaking her head no. Camera back to Eric_

**Eric**: No…are you hurt? Do you need help?

_Camera is back to Ariel who loses her balance and falls into Eric's arms._

**Eric**: Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on... Come on, you'll be okay.

_Camera zooms out showing Eric escorting Ariel to the palace._

_Camera is now at front of palace showing Eric and Ariel being greeted by Grimsby and Carlotta._

**Grimsby**: Eric what happened to this young woman. She looks like she had gone through an extremely traumatic ordeal.

_The camera goes to Carlotta one of the maids, who rolls her eyes at the old man. Carlotta takes Ariel's hand she and Eric escorts her to the bathing quarters. On the way up Eric tells her what he knows._

_Cut scene to the washing area, where we see a blithe Ariel playing with the bubbles in a salmon-pink shell-shaped tub._

_She moves over to Ariel's garments and examines it _(_the camera follows_)_. Looking appalled at what she sees she kindly brings it downstairs to be washed. The camera is now on Ariel who is now alone in the bathroom fascinated at all the magnificent pieces of artwork in the rather large room. Not knowing how to wash or put on a towel Ariel waits for Carlotta, who comes back from dropping off her garments. The camera goes to the back of the clam-shaped tub. We see Carlotta helping Ariel put her towel on and Walk out of the room. Ariel enters the room and dries off._

**Carlotta**: (_calling through the door_) Ariel that dress, on the bed, is for you…Prince Eric picked it out especially for you!

_Ariel looked around confused, not knowing what a dress was, or even a bed. But she did know what pink was, she eyes the pink dress, picks it up and looks at it like "oh this…I like this". She also spies a matching set of hosiery and thinks "what am I supposed to do with this?". She tries to wear it as a hat, that doesn't work and tries something different…she falls and Carlotta rushes into the room and sees Ariel on the floor with her towel still wrapped around her. She helps Ariel up and closes the door. The Camera is now outside as Carlotta helps Ariel get dressed. Carlotta opens the door back up and we see Ariel in her dress and all dolled up. They make their way down the stairs and emerge into the dining room where Eric and Gimsby are waiting for their guest of honor. We hear their conversation, but it is too muffled to hear in full. But the tail-end of the conversation is loud enough to hear._

**Eric**: I'm tellin' you, Grim, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her.

_Carlotta ushers her into the room. Ariel emerges from the hallway, and catches the eye of both men._

**Eric**: You look - wonderful. (_stands)_

_Ariel bows to the now standing Prince, and he walks over and escorts her to the table. He pulls out her seat and allows her to sit and pushes it in for her._

**Eric**: Are you comfortable?

_Ariel nods her head yes and Eric walks over to his seat._

Grimsby: It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Eric?

_Ariel starts combing hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrassed. She looks at both men back and forth for a couple of seconds. Grimsby starts to light his pipe, Ariel sees this and becomes elated. Grimsby notices this and acknowledges her interest_

**Grimsby**: It's rather old but…

_Before Grimsby could finish Ariel took the pipe right out of his hands and takes a huge puff and blows ash right into his face._

**Carlotta**: Grims…(_chuckles_)…that's O.K…don't freat things like this happens. (_hands Grimsby a towel_)

**Grimsby**: That's quite alright Carlotta my dear. It's only soot…it comes off. (_takes off the soot with the towel_)

**Eric**: Sorry 'bout that Grim. (_sporting a wide grin_)

**Carlotta**: Why Eric that's the first time I have seen you smile since the wreck. What's gotten in…to…you? (_noticing Eric staring at Ariel, and gets the hint_)

**Grimsby**: Carlotta? What is for dinner tonight?

**Carlotta**: Ohh Grims everyone's gonna love it…Louis is making his specialty…Stuffed crab.

_Ariel starts to turn her nose up at the face that they were having crab…Eric seeing the disgust on her face asked if there could be anything else for their guest._

**Eric**: Is there anything else that Louis is serving?

**Carlotta**: Oh I think there is a dinner salad. Why do you ask?

**Eric**: Because it looks like that our guest doesn't like seafood.

**Carlotta**: Oh I am sure that it wouldn't be a problem for Louis to make a bigger salad for her. I'll be right back. (_she leaves to go to the kitchen_)

_In the kitchen Louis is hard at work making his stuffed crabs humming to himself. He stops when he hears the door open._

**Louis**: Carlotta, what's wrong now?

**Carlotta**: Louis it's nothing that big, it's just can we nix one of the crabs? Our guest doesn't like seafood. Maybe fix her a bigger salad?

**Louis**: As you wish madam.

_Carlotta leaves and Louis notices that a crab was not cooked. This isn't just any crab, it's Sebastian. Louis picks him up and wonders how he missed this particular crab. But he doesn't think for too long and starts cooking the crab. Back in the kitchen Eric, and Grimsby are talking, waiting for Carlotta to return. She enters through the door._

**Carlotta**: Louis said that it wouldn't be a problem at all.

**Eric**: That's great news.

_No sooner than Eric finishes 'news' there is a loud Crash and falling of utensils from the kitchen._

**Carlotta**: I think I'd better go see what Louis is up to. (_rushes out to the kitchen_)

_When Carlotta reaches the Kitchen she sees Louis on his knees, yelling at an indent in the cutting table, thrashing the place. Carlotta is shocked at what she sees._

**Carlotta**: Louis! What's going on in here?

**Louis**: Well madam, I was making dinner.

(_Cut back to dining room, with a serving of platters covered with a lid_)

**Carlotta**: Here we go… a salad for the young visitor, a crab for Grimsby, and a crab for Eric…enjoy!

**Grimsby**: Why thank you Carlotta my dear.

**Carlotta**: Oh, it's no problem Grimsby you know that… (_she walks away_)

**Grimsby**: You know, Eric, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?

**Eric**: I'm sorry, Grim, what was that?

(_Grimsby lifts his plate's cover to reveal Sebastian cowering in the salad. Ariel sees Sebastian and motions him to go on her plate]_)

**Eric**: It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?

(_Ariel nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover. Looks over at Eric._)

**Grimsby**: Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate.

_Notices the crab is gone._

**Grimsby**: (confused) Where's my crab?

_Ariel lifts the lid of her supper._

**Grimsby**: What? Why?

_Ariel lifts Sebastian up and shows both Eric and Grimsby that the Crab is still alive._

**Grimsby**: Oh dear…I guess Louis has lost his touch…

_They start to eat dinner and the camera starts to fade out. _

_The Camera fades in to show sunset on a beach. The camera is looking out over the horizon. The waves are crashing and the seagulls are flying and some are walking the beach. Max jumps in front of the shot and sand goes everywhere. The camera now pans to Ariel and Eric walking down the shoreline._

**Eric**: Such a beautiful sunset don't you agree?

_Ariel nods her head in agreement. Ariel points to Max who is now barking at the seagulls._

**Eric**: Max you silly mutt get over here.

_Max runs full speed and jumps on Ariel, and starts licking her face._

**Eric**: Max, down boy.

_Max gets off Ariel_

**Eric**: Good boy. So young lady we have to have a talk tomorrow, about who you are and where you come from.

_Ariel now looks upset and can't wait until they get back to the palace._

_It is now dark back at the palace; the camera zooms in and is now on Ariel who is up in her room getting ready for her first night in land. She is walking around in circles like something is bothering her. All of a sudden Ariel hears a beautiful melody…like something from a dream, and she rushes downstairs. She sees a dark shadowy figure playing what is a box. It is Eric playing a piano._

**Eric**: Do you know how to play?

_Ariel shakes her head no and sits next to Eric and he teaches her to play. Eric teaches and plays and a chime is heard it is now one o'clock in the morning._

**Eric**: Oh, I didn't realize that it was that late, we must go to bed…we have a long day tomorrow.

_They go upstairs together and say their goo-byes and go to bed. Ariel sees Sebastian is still on the vanity and goes to give him a good-night pat on the head. Looks over at Ariel who is looking at herself in the mirror. She gets up and walks over to the balcony. She sees Eric playing with Max, and completely ignoring Sebastian._

**Sebastian**: Don't worry Ariel…we will get that boy to kiss you, we just have to strategize. I got it!

_Ariel looks at him bewildered, like she doesn't even know what he is talking about. She makes her way over to the bed._

**Sebastian**: Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this.

_He sees she is asleep._

**Sebastian**: Hm. You are hopeless child. You know that? Completely hopeless...

_It is now day number two. Carlotta is in Ariel's room trying to wake her up. But now it is to no avail. She puts the blue dress that she picked out for Ariel on the vanity. She walks out and the faucet starts running and now the camera is in the bathroom were we see Carlotta filling a bucket with cold water. She picks it up and the camera follows her back into the room where Ariel is now sleeping. Carlotta pours the water on Ariel who now is awake and alert._

**Carlotta**: Honey, you should hurry up and get dressed Prince Eric is waiting for you out near the gates.

_Ariel jumps out of the bed and Carlotta hands her the dress and she rushes to the bathroom. She finds a towel and dries her hair and put on her dress fairly quickly and rushes back into the room. She takes her __dinglehopper__ and runs it through her hair and rushes downstairs, where Eric is waiting._

**Eric**: Did you sleep well last night?

_Ariel nods her head._

**Eric**: Great! Then are you ready to see the kingdom?

_She nods once again._

**Eric**: Then let's get going.

_Fade into shot of a tree and is interrupted by Ariel and Eric cutting the shot in a horse-drawn carriage. The camera now follows Ariel and Eric. Eric is asking Ariel yes or no questions, and occasionally points out an important place in-between questions, but he is almost done._

**Eric**: Do you live far away?

_Ariel thinks for a minute, and nods yes._

**Eric**: O.K. umm...do you have any siblings.

_Ariel nods yes._

**Eric**: How many?

_Ariel counts/names her sisters on her hands to get an accurate amount and she shows Eric six fingers._

**Eric**: Wow six...are they brothers or sisters?

_Ariel tugs at her hair signaling 'sisters'._

**Eric**: Wow six sisters. Are you the eldest?

_She shakes her head no._

**Eric**: The middle?

_Ariel_ _Once again Ariel shakes her head no._

**Eric**: The youngest...how old are you anyway nineteen?  
_Ariel shakes her head no and points her pointer down._

**Eric**: Eighteen?

_Ariel shakes her head no and points down twice as if saying two more._

**Eric**: Sixteen? Really? You don't look sixteen, you look more like a nineteen year old. Are you sure you are sixteen?

_Ariel nods yes and with that Eric pulls over._

**Eric**: Well we are here.

_Ariel looks around wondering why they were in a field away from any communication, or civilization._

**Eric** (sensing that she was confused): Don't worry this is just where I have to put the horse...we are going there._ Points over the field to where there is music playing and multi-colored flags are waving._

_Ariel lets out a sigh of relief that he hadn't gone crazy.  
They walk across the field [approx 100 feet] and Ariel's face lights up as she sees a fair. She has never seen a fair before and she dashes across the little they have left, leaving Eric behind._

**Eric**: Women... (takes off after her)

_**At the Fair...**_

_The fair is very busy; booths, rides, food, and music are everywhere. In the middle of the copiousness of people is a stage with a sign the sign says in large red letters __**Dance Competition Today at 8 O'clock...Sign up at the Kissing Booth!**__ Ariel saw this and dragged Eric to the booth._

**Eric**: Let's do something before the dancing. Do you like boats?

_Ariel looks at him and shook her head yes._

**Eric**: Great I have this great little boating affair planned for us.  
_Ariel looks around confused thinking 'there's no water here...where could he possibly be taking me?"_

**Eric**: Come on let's go... (_takes her hand and leads her back and helps her into the carriage)_

_Eric snaps the whip and the horse starts to trot forth. They go past the fair and over a wooden bridge, and through a path. They stop at a store and buy some food to eat on the way to their destination. Now they are traveling over a stone bridge and Flounder pops his head up to see Ariel pass._

**Flounder**: Did they kiss?

**Sebastian**: No!

**Flounder**: Ohh...well tell them to hurry!

_Ariel and Eric go through a tunnel to the lagoon where a boat, flounder and Scuttle meet there and spy on the two, to see what happens between them._

**Scuttle**: Flounder buddy what's the news? Any kissing?

**Flounder**: Sorry but they didn't kiss yet.

**Scuttle**: Hmm. Well they - they better get cracking'.

**Flounder**: That's hat I said!

**Scuttle**: Me thinks this situation needs a little vocal romantic stimulation.

**Flounder**: And me thinks you should leave your beak out of it.

**Scuttle**: Stand back my little guppy friend...

**Flounder**: Hey! I'm not a guppy!

**Scuttle**: Yes you are!

_Scuttle flies over to a tree and starts to sing horribly. At this time Sebastian can't take anymore of it and dives under water._

**Sebastian**: Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. Percussion.... Strings.... Winds.... Words....

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

**Eric**: So you live far away? _Ariel nods yes._

**Sebastian**: Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

**Eric**: I can't stand not knowing your name…wait…can you write?

_Ariel shakes her head yes._

**Eric**: Perfect…use this knife to carve your name in the boat…

_Ariel looks at him like he is crazy._

**Eric**: Don't worry it won't hurt my boat.

_She shrugs and etches her name into the boat. Eric reads the name…_

**Eric**: Ariel? Well, that's kind of pretty, and I like it a lot.

**Sebastian**:Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

_Out of nowhere the boat tips over drenching both Ariel and Eric._

**Eric**: Whoa careful…I gotcha. How did we tip? Everything was going so smoothly. (_Keeps muttering 'Hwo did we tip? Everything was going so smoothly._)

_They get out of the lagoon and walk ever so carefully back to solid land and they go back to the Fair._

**Ursula**: Awesome my lovelys... but at this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. It's time I took maters into my hands…I'll have tritons daughter for my devoted slave for sure…

_Laughing, drinks a potion, eats Ariel's tounge, and transforms into a human with Ariel's voice. She heads for land to put her plan into effect._ _The camera fades out on Ursula and fades in on Ariel and Eric walking towards the fair (where they are fairly dried off by now) signing up to dance._

**Contest lady: **Why hello my prince. Hello miss, what would your name be?

_Ariel doesn't answer._

**Eric**: I'm sorry but she can't speak. Her name is Ariel.

**Contest lady**: Well Ariel that is a very pretty name. Are you signing up to dance...it starts in about ten minutes.  
_Ariel and Eric nod yes._

**Contest lady**: Well that makes this contest a little more interesting, say Prince Eric, did you ever find the mystery woman yet?

**Eric**: Not yet but I'm so close it feels like she is under my nose and I just can't find her. You can't imagine how frustrating it is...

**Contest lady**: Yes I do...but back to the subject at hand to sign up you need to fill this out saying that if either of you get hurt during this the contest is in no way, shape, or form responsible. You need to sign here saying that you are over fifteen and sign here for your number pin.

_Camera close up of Eric and Ariel sign the pieces of paper._

**Eric**: There you go…

**Contest lady**: Thank you here are your pins and your number is twenty-one and there is a one dollar rental charge for the pins, and remember if you don't return the pins you will be billed for new ones.

_Ariel and Eric take the pins from the contest lady and hands her two dollars._

**Contest lady**: Thank you! Have fun and try your best!

**Eric**: Thank you we will.

**Contest lady**: Remember if you don't want to sit and wait you can stroll the grounds. If you decide to walk around, remember that if you don't show up within two minutes of your number being called you will be disqualified at once. Thank you for signing up have a great day!

_Ariel and Eric stroll around the campgrounds, and hear numbers over the PA speaker left and right. Soon enough they were calling 18 19 and 20. By then they start walking towards the site. They got there and they were called up on stage._

**Man over PA**: Number twenty-one please report to the stage. Number twenty-one to the stage.

_They walk on stage._

**Man**: You may begin when you are ready.

_The music begins and Ariel and Eric start a waltz (to the Sleeping Beauty waltz) that people would kill to be able to do, but an accidental, illegal lift occurs. The audience gives them a standing ovation. They walk over to the judges table with guest judges Carrie Anne Inaba, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli._

**Man**: Carrie Anne its your turn to begin.

**Carrie Anne Inaba**: I loved it. Your chemistry, astounding. But I did see you do a lift, which is illegal in ballroom dancing. Other than that it was amazing.

**Man**: Bruno...

**Bruno Tonioli**: Superb! The technique, the grace, and fluidity, all of it amazing. It felt like you were the couple to win it all, but there are a couple more couples. We'll have to see.

**Man**: Now our 'dancing expert' Len...

**Len Goodman**: You two are a couple to contend with...if you had more time to practice. I felt it was rushed...the technique was off...and Eric, you were too stiff. But Carrie Anne was right...the chemistry between you made the dance believable, but wasn't enough to win me over.

**Man**: Well there are some mixed feelings. Lets see how you did. Judges please...your scores.

**Carrie Anne Inaba**: I give you an eight.

**Len Goodman**: You didn't give me enough...seven.

**Bruno Tonioli**: NIne!

**Man**: A twenty-four from our wonderful guest judges. Thank you Eric, and thank you Ariel. You may take a seat with the rest of the contestants. And congratulations on your twenty-four. Our leaders are numbers 15 and 21 tied with twenty-four points, we'll see how the judges decide how to break it after the last two dancers dance.

_Ariel and Eric go to the stands and sit with the rest. The last two dances go and they were in the top three tied for first place. The Man looks over to the judges._

**Man **(to Len): How will we break the three-way tie?

**Len Goodman**: We have decided to have a dance off. The three will do their dance again to try to improve their scores.

**Man**: Who will go first?

**Len Goodman**: Numerical order please.

_Number fifteen went and improved their score by two, then Ariel and Eric. They improved their score by four. And the last team, number twenty-three decreased their score by three. But the scores were hidden until the end and the winner was announced._

**Man**: So Len where do our couples stand?

**Len Goodman**: Well in third, is number twenty-three with twenty-one points.

**Bruno Tonioli**: In second place is number fifteen with...twenty-six points.

**Carrie Anne Inaba**: That means in first place, with twenty-eight points...is team number twenty-one.

_The crowd is on their feet applauding. The man gives the teams their respective medallions. _

**Man**: I congratulate all the teams who participated and extend my welcome to everyone to come back next year!

_The people got up congratulated Ariel an Eric and left. Ariel and Eric walks back to the carrege and drives off. Ariel falls asleep soon after leaving. She wakes up in her room dressed for bed. She walks over to the window, blows a kiss to Eric (who isn't paying attention) and goes back to bed._

**Grimsby**: Eric you've had a long day, go to bed. And just think...this maiden is much better than the other. This one has a heart beat and is in front of your eyes and not in your head.

_Ursula walks down the beach singing with Ariel's voice and hypnotizes Eric. _

_Ariel is now asleep and is dreaming of home…_

**Ariel**: I missed you all…I have so many things to tell you, where's grandmother?

**Andria**: You know she is no longer with us…

**Ariel**: Please tell me your jokeing…

**Alana**: You know you did this by marring a surface dweller…

**Ariel**: But…

_Her eldest sister Amanda swims up to them…_

**Amanda**: Oh, that's what you think…Ariel couldn't because someone beet her to it, at least not yet!

_Ariel wakes up in the middle of the night…it is now three in the morning. She goes to the bathroom and gets a glass of water, and goes back to sleep. But she still has the dream._

**Alana**: You know you can't fight who you are…

**Andria**: But if you come home the deal is off, and you get your tongue back…

**Amanda**: You know that, right?

**Ariel**: Yes but I want my prince charming.

**Alana**: But you won't…

**Amanda**: He has already found someone…

**Alana**: And its not you!

**Andria**: But if you kill him you will come back and sing to us once again…

**Ariel**: But I couldn't possibly…he would never do that…

**Alana**: Oh, he can and he has…

**Ariel**: But I won't kill him I just wont!

**Amanda**: So take this, just incase you change your mind. (gives Ariel a dagger) If you do kill him make sure you get his blood on your feet, otherwise your feet will stay feet, and your toung will always and forever be property of the sea-witch.

_The shot fades to the castle in the morning. Scuttle flies over the kingdom to Ariel's room in the palace. He lands on the bed and stars to yell waking Ariel up, _

**Scuttle**: Ariel! Ariel, wake up! Wake up!

_Ariel (still lackadaisical) stares at Scuttle. And she rubs her eyes with the hand she had on the dagger, but the dagger is under the pillow until she has a moment to put in the dresser._

**Sebastian **(looking at clock): Do you have any idea what time it is? (six am)

**Scuttle** (also looks at clock): Nope...sorry...never leaned...but you'll never guess what I heard!

**Sebastian**: Let me guess...they found a cure to your disease...

**Scuttle**: Which is that?

**Sebastian**: Mono-stupid-osious...

**Scuttle**: Haven't heard of it, but if a cure is found I'll let you know. But Congratulations, kiddo.

**Sebastian**: Now I'm confused...what are you babbling on about now man?

**Scuttle**: Like you don't know? I know you know…

**Sebastian**: Can you speak English for one second?

**Scuttle**: He is getting hitched, to a princess. My silly little crustaceous friend! I just thought you may need luck. (Flies off)

**Sebastian**: Stupid bir...ahhh!  
_Before he could finish Ariel was out of bed throwing Sebastian clear across the room. And Ariel bumps into Carlotta who is bringing Ariel's dress from yesterday into her room and hangs it in her closet, runs downstairs to see Eric and Ursula in a warming embrace. She is heartbroken, and runs upstairs._

**Grimsby**: Why Eric your mystery maiden exists…to be frank I was seriously thinking you have lost your mind. But I see I was wrong. Congratulations Eric and…

**Ursula **(with Ariel's Voice): Vanessa…my name is Vanessa.

**Grimsby**: I extend my highest form of excitement for your big day. When is the wedding?

**Eric**: Today…the wedding will take place at sunset.

**Grimsby**: Why that's in twelve hours…things like this take time.

**Vanessa/Ursula** (grabbing Grimsby by the Collar of his shirt): He said the wedding will be tonight at sunset.

**Grimsby**: As you wish…

_Camera is now on a sobbing Ariel. Sebastian is consoling her._

**Sebastian**: Ees O.K. Ariel…you didn't need that boy.

_Ariel just ignores him and is still crying._

**Sebastian**: Come on Ariel lets get you dressed and go for a walk.

_He jumps on Ariel's lap and pinches her to stop her from crying._

**Sebastian**: Lets go hun, you will feel so much better after a walk…trust me.

_He leads her to her dress that she wore the previous day._

**Sebastian**: Look my lovely…look what Carlotta brought in for you. _Shows her the dress. _Now go put it on…

_Ariel goes behind a curtain and changes._

**Sebastian**: now don't you look pur-ty…

_They walk down the stairs and out the door, but is greeted by the old hag herself._

**Vanessa**: Now, now, now, where are you off to?

_Ariel doesn't answer,_

**Vanessa**: I saw you earlier…I don't want you to step foot on the wedding boat. Now beat it! And don't come back!

_Ariel walks off without saying a word. The camera fades out and we see Ariel on the doc, sitting and moping, moping because she can't get her prince._

**Sebastian**: I am so sorry Ariel; I thought we could do this. I am so sorry.

_Flounder rises from the sea to talk with Ariel._

**Flounder**: You look so sad. What's wrong Ariel?

**Sebastian**: That prince two-timed her. He's marrying some other princess from another kingdom.

**Flounder**: That's horrible…now she will die in the sea and never have an immortal soul…

**Sebastian**: What are you talking about?

**Flounder**: Well when Ariel was little her grandmother told her stories of the human world, and what happens when they die, and what happens when merpeople die…

**Sebastian**: Well tell us the story…

**Flounder**: It all started when Ariel was little and her grandmother would tell her stories of the human world…

_*Flashback*_

**Grandmother**: And that's why fish fly in the trees like the fish do here in the sea.

**Young Ariel**: Grandmother…how do humans fly across the sea?

**Grandmother**: They have a thing called a ship…and they pile on that and go across the sea. But sometimes the ship gets into an accident when storms roll in, and sometimes they die here in the ocean like we do, and if you look around the floor of the ocean you will see their vessels.

**Young Ariel**: What happens to them when they die?

**Grandmother**: Their spirit rises up out of the ocean and into the sky.

**Young Ariel**: Do we rise into the sky when we die?

**Grandmother**: No my dear…we rise but as foam on top of the sea, and there we must stay forever. You see humans have what is called an immortal soul, and their spirit lives up in the sky forever.

**Young Ariel**: Is there anything I can do to win an immortal soul?

**Grandmother**: No, unless a man were to love you so much that you were more to him than his father or mother; and if all his thoughts and all his love were fixed upon you, and the priest placed his right hand in yours, and he promised to be true to you here and hereafter, then his soul would glide into your body and you would obtain a share in the future happiness of mankind. He would give a soul to you and retain his own as well; but this can never happen. Your fish's tail, which amongst us is considered so beautiful, is thought on earth to be quite ugly; they do not know any better, and they think it necessary to have two stout props, which they call legs, in order to be handsome. That my dear is why you can never win a human male, or have an immortal soul.

**Young Ariel**: Then one day I will get legs and I will get my immortal soul.

_*End Flashback*_

_Scuttle then crashed and rambled on and on, about somethimg quite uncertain because he was leaving words out._

**Sebastian**: What are you saying?

**Scuttle**: The prince isn't marrying just anyone! He is marrying the prince!

**Flounder**: Oh my…he can't, that lying sack of hag! Remember that she said if you do not win the love of the prince, then you will never have an immortal soul. And the first morning after he marries another your heart will break, and you will become foam on the crest of the waves. She is making sure you don't get him! We have to stop him form marring this other princess.

**Sebastian**: We must stop that wedding. Flounder you must get her to the prince and get them to kiss! Let' do dis thing!

**Flounder**: I'm on it.

**Sebastian**: I can't believe I am saying this…but Scuttle you numskull, you have to stall the weddin'!

**Scuttle**: Yup, you got it boss!

**Scuttle's thought**: *How do I do that? Whatever…I will have to try.*

****Back on the boat****

**Priest**: Please repeat after me… I, Eric, take you Vanessa to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.

**Eric**: I, Eric, take you Vanessa to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.

**Priest**: I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you.

**Eric**: I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you.

**Priest**: I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God.

**Eric**: I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God.

**Priest**: Now Vanessa it is your turn. Please repeat after me… I, Vanessa, take you Eric, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.

**Vanessa**: I, Vanessa, take you Eric, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.

**Priest**:I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you.

**Vanessa**: I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you.

**Priest**: I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy.

**Vanessa**: I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy.

**Priest**:What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God.

**Vanessa**: What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God.

**Priest**: Please now in unison: Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me.

**Vanessa and Eric**: Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me.

****Back in the Ocean****

**Flounder** (struggling): Al-most…th-ere

****Back on the Boat****

**Priest**: Now… do you Eric; take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife,

for as long as you both shall live?

**Eric **(still under spell): I do…

**Priest**: Do you Vanessa; take Eric, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?

**Vanessa** (sees a flock of birds rise up from the ocean): I…do…

**Priest**: By the power invested in me by the Holy Catholic Church…I now pronounce you man and wife.

_They exchange rings._

**Priest**:You may now kiss the bride.

_Ariel appears on the ship in time to hear "You may now kiss the bride." And is heartbroken. But Scuttle and the birds attack Vanessa to stop the kiss. But it doesn't work and the two seal the marriage with a kiss. Ariel's tail is now apparent. Ariel then forced to return to the sea, and to live the rest of her three-hundred years alone, for she never married. She dies at the age of 336 and becomes part of the foam on top of the ocean. The camera now is focused on the tranquility of the sea, the waves are crashing like they did the day she was with Eric walking down the shoreline (there is a transparent young couple of Eric and Ariel strolling down the coast just as they did that day). As the waves are crashing we hear Ariel speak, what was written on a piece of paper, on the vanity she made, speaks what she wrote on the paper…_

**Ariel**: After three hundred years, thus shall we float into the kingdom of heaven, and we may even get there sooner, unseen we can enter the houses of men, where there are children, and for every day on which we find a good child, who is the joy of his parents and deserves their love, our time of probation is shortened. The child does not know, when we fly through the room, that we smile with joy at his good conduct, for we can count one year less of our three hundred years. But when we see a naughty or a wicked child, we shed tears of sorrow, and for every tear a day is added to our time of trial! And I couldn't feel that, for I had failed in my quest. My quest for an immortal soul. So now I sit here on top of the waves as foam and wonder how I could have changed any one thing and completed my journey, my quest.

**The End**


End file.
